


Про Мирию и Айзека

by Mari_Anna



Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы про лучших грабителей в мире)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. У Айзека и Мирии никогда не будет кошки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кошки тянутся к одиноким людям. Реверанс в сторону Шаман Кинг.

Айзек и Мирия не верят в богов, их безграничная вера направлена друг на друга. Они никогда не взывают к высшим силам за помощью и, возможно, именно поэтому сполна наслаждаются жизнью. Каждый из них любит смотреть другому в глаза - там отражается весь мир, окрашенный в любимый цвет. А ещё там отражаются небо и звёзды, деревья и трава, океаны и реки.

Иногда в перешептывании трав им слышится тихий смех, а в стремительном течении реки - одобрительный кивок. Кошек на их пути становиться все меньше, а на сердце - всё легче и радостней, и когда они в следующий раз, кружась, убегают от полиции, они точно знают, что мир смотрит на них глазами цвета черного шоколада и смеётся в унисон.


	2. На Закат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конец света немного задерживается

Двое садятся на харлей и едут прямо на восход. Новая звезда поднимается на юге. Дороги пустынны, поля выжжены, а ветер несет с собой только пыль и запах горелой плоти. Пот стекает ручьями, но, несмотря ни на что, они смотрят на звезду. Боль и слезящиеся глаза не важны, когда перед тобой такое зрелище.

Если закрыть веки, то становиться ясно, что новая звезда навсегда осталась выжженной на сетчатке их глаз. Но они едут с широко открытыми глазами, боясь пропустить даже один миг этой завораживающей сцены.

А еще они улыбаются. Не безумно и безнадежно, а светло и радостно. Харлей начинает дымиться и останавливается, а они продолжают идти навстречу звезде. Взявшись за руки и пританцовывая.

Сегодня их последний день рождения и они собираются отметить его так, чтобы дрожал весь мир, так, чтобы это был лучший день их жизни.

И двое пускаются в пляс под падающими небесами и кажется, что все мироздание замирает, забывая об уготованной ему участи, наблюдая как танцуют двое и боясь прервать их танец.


End file.
